halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Article Name —' ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' USERNAME *'Nominator —' USERNAME *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Spartan-273 *'Article Name — 'Spartan-273 *'Writer — 'Spartan J73 *'Nominator — 'Spartan J73 *'Date of Creation — '''September 14, 2010' *'Date of Nomination —'February 9, 2011''' *'Description — '''Jeremiah "Joe-273" Tanner was a Spartan-II Class II. Much of his career is deemed classified, but what is known is a tale that would make other Spartans jealous and sad at the same time. From the very beginning, you know his end, but what happens in between is a story that must be seen to believe. *'Why — I believe this article should be grated the Good Article status due to its originality, its heart, and its story. I believe this article is deep and touching that will make its readers feel for the characters. *'''Status — Nomination failed. Voting # Unfortunately, it does not meet a fair chunk of the requirements listed here. Once it's up to par, I'll gladly read through it and consider the proposal more thouroughly. Cheers and best wishes, -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 14:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) # Requires some organisation work on those sections/headers and image placements.— subtank (7alk) 23:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) # To be frank, I honestly didn't like this article too much. I'll give the nominator the satisfication that he picked out some good images that give the reader a bit of detail, but I have this nagging feeling that the bio was thrown together as fast as possible with little or no substance. I don't mean to be blunt or rude by any means, I just want to see a bit more quality come out of the article. And as per my two colleagues with their suggestions on formatting. # As per the others. Furthermore, I think it would benefit the article if the author were to have a look over the text and perhaps edit the writing style so that it flowed better and gave more insight on the character rather than just listing actions. Comments Ushran 'Sojam *'Article Name —' Ushran 'Sojam *'Writer —' Spartan 112 *'Nominator —' Spartan 112 *'Date of Creation —' October 24, 2007 *'Date of Nomination —' February 19, 2011 *'Description —' A Sangheili warrior who has fought from the beginning of the war to its end. From an early age he showed exceptional capabilities as a warrior and commander. Rising through the ranks, he fought in several important battles during the Human-Covenant War. After the defeat of the Covenant loyalists, he returned to his homeworld to take charge of his clan. He later returned to war with the United Sangheili Republic to counter the remnants of the Covenant Empire, and the Necros threat. *'Why —' I personally feel that Ushran is one of the better Covenant characters on this site. Although he had a rough start, I have put much into making him what he is today. Ushran still has some expansion, however that will progress along with the Necros project. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Fantastic! Although, I'd fix the heading tags to make it fall in line with HF standards. # An interesting read. I really like the imagery; it adds to his story and overall article quality. -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 00:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) # Gah, I must have missed this one somehow. Nice article overall (some image icons in the infobox are a little big, but that doesn't take away from the writing quality). # As per the others. A nice, interesting character that draws from the classic Human-Covenant War period. Comments Battle of Miridem *'Article Name —' Battle of Miridem *'Writer —' Athena32 *'Nominator —' Athena32 *'Date of Creation —' July 17, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' March 4, 2011 *'Description —' A detailed canon-based fanon expansion on the little-known . *'Why —' This article is one of very few canon expansions to be nominated for Good Articles, and the very first battle article. Writing good battles isn't easy, especially when dealing with canon subjects, but I feel I've achieved a good compromise in terms of creativity, detail and sticking to canon-established facts. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Very well done, in my opinion. Battles are indeed very difficult to successfully pull off, and this one is a great example. My only suggestion is that the super paragraph would probably do better split, though this surely doesn't take away from the quality of the article. -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 02:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # What impresses me most about this canon expansion is that it took a battle that was mentioned in passing about twice during all of Halo continuity and expanded it into something that could be near-identical to any of the other well-written battle articles on the site. Well written with a lot of great pictures to back it up. # Good read! # It's all been said above. Comments ''Unsung Heroes: The Delta Anecdote'' *'Article Name —' Unsung Heroes: The Delta Anecdote *'Writer —' RelentlessRecusant & WikiReaper *'Nominator —' Rozh *'Date of Creation —' January 2nd, 2009 *'Date of Nomination —' March 7th, 2011 *'Description —' An excellent exposé written from the point-of-view of an in-universe journalist, this article showcases the foremost in post-war special operations forces. *'Why —' The first time I skimmed through this article, I thought it was quite interesting. However, it wasn't until I took the time to read through its entirety that I discovered the wonderful experience concealed within the exceptional quality of writing. This is truly a fine showcase of some of Halo Fanon's better writing. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per my nomination. --'Rozh'[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 23:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) # Here's hoping that Kylie continue writing excellent fanfics! — subtank (7alk) 21:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) # I'm sure there will be a little contention here due to the "WW2 Halo" tag on it--apparently one of the images is of a soldier from the IDF--but I digress. A very well written piece that brings back some serious nostalgia for me on my end. # IMO, the WWHalo tag on the article speaks more of creative adaptation rather than lack of originality, and some of the flaws are at best debatable. Either way, it's very well written. # As per above, a very in-depth, detailed, and interesting report on UNSC activities. Comments ''Halo: Ruined FOREVER'' *'Article Name -' Halo: Ruined FOREVER *'Writer -' Specops306 *'Nominator -' Specops306 *'Date of Creation -' February 15, 2011 *'Date of Nomination -' March 14, 2011 *'Description -' A lighthearted satirical examination of the Halo community's traditional reaction to anything new, anything different, or anything at all really. *'Why -' It seems to have gotten quite a positive response from people who have seen it, and I feel that it is well written and informative, not to mention its primary objective, to be humourous. *'Status -' Nomination failed. Voting # I've been brooding on this for a while, but here's my decision. Sorry Specops, but all it is right now is a series of lists. The humour is fine, but try to give it a bit of colour. # I'm sorry, but that was quite boring. Seemed like nothing but a blatant ripoff of stuff you'd see on Uncyclopedia. # I'm gonna have to oppose. While its an interesting method of uniting all the various rants, it is, for the most part, a series of lists. Best wishes, # Meh, lists aside it made me laugh more than once and I enjoyed seeing the list grow. Comments Dekd Nok *'Article Name -' Dekd Nok *'Writer -' Lordofmonsterisland *'Nominator -' Lordofmonsterisland *'Date of Creation -' April 10, 2008 *'Date of Nomination -' April 3, 2011 *'Description -' A Kig-yar prince robbed of his throne, who has since fought and clawed his way back up through the ranks over the years and risen to the head of the Kig-Yar Pirates, and later co-leader of the Kig-Yar Regime. *'Why -' A fun little character I need to use a little more often. Originally just little more than a filler figurehead, he evolved into the maniacal, demonic creature he is now. After a good deal of work cleaning up the article a few months ago, I thought I'd finally submit him to see what the judges think (although he'll likely be the shortest one yet if he passes). *'Status -' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Interesting. For some reason, I never considered Covenant species would take to alcohol like humans (although I recall on one occasion the Prophet of Truth did get intoxicated in Halo: Contact Harvest). Either way, it looks like you really thought this article through. And it's good to have you on the list of award nominees again, LOMI :) # A great, expansive article about a Kig-Yar. It's a unique style that exemplifies creativity and is a fun read. # Interesting enough character and backstory, though it could use a little proofreading here and there. And you don't see too many good articles on Kig-Yar here, so nice way to break with conventions. # Not bad, though some more segmentation with the biography sections and an expansion would be nice. Comments Xenomorph *'Article Name —' Xenomorph *'Writer —' Specops306 *'Nominator —' Nanosoldier *'Date of Creation —' November 12, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' April 20, 2011 *'Description —' A heavily detailed expansion on the anatomy of the Xenomorph species from the Alien franchise added into the Halo canon. *'Why —' This article is honestly one of the best species articles I have ever read. Although a bit of a ripoff, Specops managed to gain information from the actual Alien franchise and incorporated it in a much specific way. The anatomy Specops has worked on for this article is just brilliant. This truly does deserve the good article status and should have earned it a long time ago. *'Status —' Nomination ongoing. Voting # While not a particularly original article, in addition to the fact that it felt like the Aliens Wiki for a good five minutes, the article is nonetheless a well-written piece. However, I suggest that you do more to relate it to the Halo universe or your own personal canon other than a few references in the history section. # As per Tony, particularly the bit regarding its relation to the Halo universe. Nevertheless, excellently written and detailed like the rest of your work, keep it up! # As per above. This is an exceptional piece of fanon, and it is quite a successful crossover. # I'm impressed by the fact that this article could contain so many references to Aliens and still be an outstanding work of art. Then again, it's written by Specops, so I'm hardly surprised. # While the article is written superbly with great detail, I personally feel that Specops could do better than importing a character/species from another universe. — subtank (7alk) 20:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments Oceanus *'Article Name —' Oceanus *'Writer —' Dragonclaws *'Nominator —' Dragonclaws *'Date of Creation —' February 28, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' May 4, 2011 *'Description —' A article on a human colony world with Insurrectionist leanings with a description of its people's history and evidence of the planet's prior inhabitants. *'Why —' It's fairly detailed and well-written, incorporating multiple science-fiction elements. *'Status —' Nominated Voting Comments